The adventure of the Four brothers
by farhaan.jamil.1
Summary: Luffy,Naruto,Sasuke and Ace are brothers when Shanks and Itachi's crew arrive the four brothers try to join as they think they have a chance because Itachi is Sasuke's blood brother, they are not allowed as they are too young so they decide too create their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The fruits where eaten!**

**The Red hair pirates had arrived in the town Konoha, which was covered in the leafs. The captain of the Red hair pirates Shanks and his partner Itachi Uchiha had arrived each holding two devil fruits in each hand. The four brothers who had exchanged sake had ran up to them had all shouted at once "Let us be in your crew".**

**"Please let me join I have a punch as strong as a pistol and I am going to be the pirate king" shouted Luffy.**

**"Hey what about me I am going to be the best clone user(a person who masters cloning) believe it" shouted Naruto.**

**"Hey brother don't you remember you said when you return you will take me with you and it will not be a bad decision because like Naruto I will also be a Kate and one of the best but you will have to me a favour let them join also as they are my brothers now" said Sasuke Uchiha.**

**"Please let me join if they are going to join as I will master fire using" said Ace politely.**

**Flashback**

**" Hey did you know that if we exchange sake, let's do it right away" said Ace.**

**Flashback**

**"As if we would let little kids join us " laughed Shanks.**

**"Maybe next time when your all older" said Itachi (who was sasuke's older brother).**

**"If you won't let us join your crew we will create our own crew" said Luffy angrily.**

**" Here take this apple juice" said Shanks giving Itachi two cups to give Sasuke's and Ace as he gave Luffy and Naruto, they are drank the cups quickly, everyone in Shanks crew had begun to laugh. " what pirates drink apple juice. Angrily all of the four brothers had left the tavern with one treasure chest each as they all opened them there was fruits in them they all ate them.**

**"You idiots" shouted Shanks and Itachi at the same time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:Luffy and his brothers had decided to try and get into the crew of Shanks and Itachi. They would not let them as they where too young. Out of frustration they had gone into the tavern with the crew and had seen four treasure chests they had each taken a chest each and it revealed a fruit in each one they all ate them and will realise that they have made a mistake.**

**Chapter 2: Naruto's secret!**

**"You idiots" shouted Shanks and Itachi at the same time. "Those where devil fruits you just ate they grant power in exchange for your ability to swim" said Shanks.**

**"And we where going to sell those said some of the members of the crew"said some of the members of the crew.**

**They all began to cry except for Ace. "Exactly what powers did we get"said Ace.**

**"To be precise you Ace have got the fire fruit, and Luffy you have the rubber fruit which allows any of your body to stretch, Naruto you can fully transform into the ten tails whenever you want last of all you sasuke can make anything you join you body simply by touching it for example if you touch Luffy, Naruto and Ace your bodies and powers will join"said Shanks.**

**"Oh what the heck at least give me a good power why do I have the worst power groaned" Sasuke.**

**"Cool" said Ace as his finger had caught fire. Out of frustration Sasuke had touched Ace and had begun to control Aces power. "At least I control the person I touch" said Sasuke happily.**

**"There is one thing I have to tell you I think you are old enough to know you have something inside you...it is the kyuubi everyone made you think that the kyuubi was dead but really it is sealed inside of you" said Shanks.**

**Naruto had begun to cry his eyes had turned red and he had gained the eye of a fox Naruto had begun to get angrier and and angrier his nails had extended and he had gained long fangs he had also gained the ears of a fox a powerful red energy had streamed all around him.**

**"Carm down naruto " said Itachi. Al three brothers had ran to him and restrained slowly Naruto had begun to get normal again but was still crying.**

**"Why did'nt anyone tell me" cried Naruto. Shanks had went to him and hugged him and said"you all know that I was joking to you really you all have become important to me and I now consider you my friends.".**

**Next:**  
><strong>A village bandit and his subordinates have arrived and drop drinks on Itachi and Shanks they just laugh it off but the four brothers do not take it aswell as Shanks and his crew do so they confront the bandits and get beaten up but tell Shanks and his crew to stay out of it. What will happen next, will they survive?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

**Naruto had found out his secret (which was that the nine tails fox which he thought had been killed was sealed inside of him). Hatred had taken over his body and he was forced to start transforming into the kyuubi against his will. His three brothers had restrained and overthroughed his body with love which forced him to turn back to normal.**

**Chapter 3: The masked bandit!**

**The Shanks pirates where all sitting down having fun when a bunch of bandits came in the leader was wearing a mask. As the leader went to the counter he said "give lots of sake".**

**"I am sorry all the sake is finished"said the barmaid.**

**"Then why are they having sake"said the bandit.**

**"Its because they took the last bit"said the bamaid.**

**"Here you can take ours"offered Shanks. At that moment Shanks and Itachi had stuck their hands out with the full sake bottles."I know its not much but its all thats left" said Itachi. The asked bandit had got closer he pulled out a gun and sake had spilled everywhere including on them. There was a moment of silence when suddenly everyone in shanks crew began to laugh, the bandits walked out.**

**"Weak pirates"said the masked bandit.**

**"What the heck are you doing you just got beer spilt all over you and all your going to do is laugh why dont you do anything"said luffy. All the brothers at that moment had walked out.**

**All four brothers had gone to confront the bandits before they left."How dare you do that to shanks weak idiots" said Naruto.**

**"This kid is starting to annoy me, he is dead meat lets get him" said the masked bandit.**

**All of the bandits had begun to close up on the four brothers when naruto started to transform and Aces body turned to fire."Transform" said Sasuke as he touched his three brothers suddenly there bodies mixed and half of Naruto's transformation was done when he stopped the transformation. The mixed body stretched and turned into a fat fireball out of nowhere balls of fire where shooting everywhere everyone had dropped except for the masked bandit the mask had snapped into half and both halfs had dropped to the ground when all four brothersturned ack to normal, shock was all over their faces.**

**"How did you turn into such a monster"siad Ace, most of Sabo's body was metal.**

**"How do you like me now"said Sabo.**

**"Who is this freak"said Naruto as Sasuke nodded along with Naruto.**

**"He used to be our best freind, we thought he had died, I would crie die and night because of him"said Luffy.**

**The shanks crew had arrived straight after they heard that their was mayhem going on by the docks, as soon as they had arrived Sabo had used a smoke bomb and disappeared.**

**"You really killed all these people" said Shanks looking at all the dead bandits, the four brothers nodded and walked away depressed.**

**Next:Shanks and his crew depart and the four brothers make a vow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

**A masked bandit had arrived in the village and after the four brothers had beat them up they had found out that it was their long lost freind which they thought had died.**

**Chapter 3:Shanks Departure/The four brother's vows!**

**The Shanks crew were getting ready to leave the village as they where at the docks, right at that moment the four brothers had arrived.**

**"Come on you four know we cant take you with us, your too young"said Shanks.**

**"Yes we know that we have come to say goodbye,as we have had a great time with keep in mind we will gather a great crew and become stronger than you but we may search for you asking for members"said Luffy.**

**"I appreciate what you and your village have done for us and I am now your freind but we have to go before the marines find us" said Shanks.**

**"I want to leave something with you four shanks had gave both Luffy and Ace a straw hat of different designs, but he gave Naruto and Sasuke a headband which only clone users wore.**

**"Whoa you used to be a clone user"said Naruto.**

**"Yes, but dont remind me of it"laughed Shanks.**

**"Bye guys"said Shanks.**

**Shanks and Itachi had slowly got into their ships after their crew as they got in they waved with compassion and had begun to sail away. The four brothers had begun to walk away.**

**"Brothers we all know that we are not nearly ready, so after ten years we will set sail, when we have enough money we will buy a ship which as four sectors"said Naruto**

**"But it would not be fair if one division is higher than the other, so I will create my own crew"said Sasuke.**

**"No Sasuke, we are all brothers. Also as your older brother we will stick together"said Ace.**

**"And to keep things fair the divisions will not be numbered 1-4 instead there will be division L, N, S and A"said Luffy.**

**"So thats settled we will stick together, meanwhile during the ten years we will train at the Konoha ninja academy"said Naruto**

**Next:**

**10 years later the four brothers say goodbye to the village after being despised by the majority of the ninja academy, but decide to take some people along with them on their adventure!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously:**

**The Shanks crew had departed and the four brothers had made a vow that they will create a crew in 10 years time and meanwhile those 10 years they have been training in the Konoha ninja academy.**

**Chapter 5:10 Years later!**

**"Sheesh its been a long time since we have had any free time"said Luffy.**

**"I know, but that training academy was too strict on us, but to top it up everyone despised of us for no reason what so ever"said Naruto.**

**"Hey I have an idea,want to hear?"said Sasuke.**

**"sure, lets see what you have got"said Ace**

**"So I was thinking while we where at the ninja academy most of them never liked us apart from a few, so I thought as we are going to start a crew and we have no members so far lets ask all of those who where nice to us to join the crew because they liked so the others never liked them"said Sasuke.**

**"Perfect idea, lets go there right now to ask them"said Luffy. The four brothers had began to run back to the ninja academy, as soon as they had returned everyone who liked them was sitting outside of the ninja academy depressed.**

**"Guys whats wrong?, why are sitting out here?"asked Naruto.**

**"Its because we liked you so as soon as you went the academy leader had kicked us out"said Jiraiya.**

**"Well that makes it easier for us, we are setting out on an adventure to become pirates but we have no one in our crew so we would like you to join, as you are the only ones that had liked us" said Luffy.**

**"Well ok, its better than staying here we will start tommorow, as we need to say goodbye to our loved ones"said Kakashi.**

**Next: The four brother's real journey starts...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously:**

**The four brothers had finished their training at the ninja academy and after being despised by most of them they had returned and had found out that the only people who had like them had been kicked out of the ninja academy so then tey had offered for them to join their crew and they had accepted.**

**Chapter 6: Recruiting!**

**The next day had arrived and the meeting point was the docks and evryone had arrived, which where:**

**Sarutobi Asuma**

**Shikamaru**

**Chouji**

**Ino**

**Maito Gai**

**Rock Lee**

**Neji**

**Tenten**

**Hinata**

**Shino**

**Kiba and Akamaru(Akamaru is Kiba's dog)**

**Konohomaru**

**Jiraiya**

**Sakura**

**Orochimaru**

**Kabuto(Orochimaru's assisstant)**

**Suiegetsu**

**Juugo**

**Karin(Suiegetsu, Juugo and Karin where gathered by Sasuke)**

**Itachi**

**Kakashi(Kakashi and Maito Gai where rivals)**

**Obito(Obito and Kakashi where best freinds)**

**Suddenly Ace had noticed that Naruto was not there.**

**"Everybody where is Naruto"said Ace.**

**"Sorry I am late, i just had to bring four more close freinds along, their names are Baki, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari"said Naruto.**

**"Well thats ok the more the merrier"said Luffy.**

**"I am sorry to tell you this now but at the moment we dont have a ship, let alone a ship of our plans"said Luffy.**

**"Well there is something i have not told you its that i can control sand, so that wont be a problem"said Gaara. Right at that moment sand had surrounded all the guards and had knocked them unconcious.**

**"So what type of ship did you want then?"asked Gaara smiling.**

**"A ship with four sectors" said Naruto, meanwhile everyone still stood with amazement in their eyes.**

**"Why not just steal 4 ships from these docks and recruit a engineer to use them to create a ship with 4 sectors which will be better than these put together"Suggested Shikamaru.**

**"Then thats sorted then lets steal the 4 of the biggest and best ships here"said Ace. The 29 members of the crew incuding Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke and Ace had splitup into the 4 best ships in the docks of Konoha and had set sail for marineford where the strongest people lived.**

**Next:**

**The crew arrive in marineford...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously:**

**Ace,Luffy and Sasuke did not notice that Naruto was missing as they where waiting for their members to arrive when they had arrived Ace had noticed that Naruto was missing but then Naruto had arrived with 4 extra people from the sand village. Then because Luffy had told everyone he had not got a ship Shikamaru suggested to steal 4 and then recruit a engineer to create a 4 sector ship.**

**Chapter 7:Arrival at marine-ford!**

**After three days at sea the crew had finally arrived at marine-ford and as they arrived at the docks there was a big brawl going on.**

**" whoa theses people are so strong"said Luffy**

**"I know, but these are not my kind of people"said Naruto.**

**The crew had walked further when they had saw a cell which had 10 people in there.**

**" Finally I think it is time" said one of the man in the cell.**

**" Santoryu" shouted the green haired man. The man sent one big air slash with his three swords, suddenly the cages had fallen down and they had walked out.  
><strong>

**"Whoa that was awesome, please join my crew"said Luffy.**

**"Well hats ok with me,what about you guys?"said the man with the weird hat.**

**"Never"they all mumbled. Suddenly thousands of marines had arrived.  
><strong>

**"Ok if you dont want our help then we will be on our way to find different people as we are not a part of this"said Naruto.**

**"Ok we will join"said all of the people.**

**"Transform"shouted Sasuke, as he touched his brothers. The same thing happened as last time their bodies and powers had joined. As they jumped in the air they turned to a big fireball, as they had spun fireballs where sent everywhere. The four brothers had turned back to normal. Naruto had turned around and smiled he had begun to transform red and purple enegy surrounded all his body and his ears, claws and fangs had extended as 10 tails had formed out of the red and purple energy.  
><strong>

**"Shadow clone jutsu"exclaimed Naruto. Thousands of shadow clones where made and had slaughtered the marines.**

**Next:**

**The ten people who had broken out the cage join and the four brothers encounter with Shanks once more.**


End file.
